


Buffy's Wicked, Wicked Idea

by maryperk



Series: Wickedverse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanfic within fanfic, Other, Porn, Puppy Play, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy reads a wicked fanfiction story and has a wicked idea for her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy's Wicked, Wicked Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Wicked Idea

The idea crept up on Buffy, and it took root in her brain. Nothing seemed to knock the naughty, disgusting thought loose. Soon, Buffy was hiding her net cruising from her mates. She researched, and she made purchases. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

Buffy settled in front of the computer to read her favorite fan fiction one last time before she sprang her plan on her unsuspecting mates.

_Bitch in Heat_

_“Gentlemen, welcome to puppy night.” Aaron glanced around the room at his fellow doms. “Were your puppies good boys this week?”_

_Walter shook his head even as the others nodded. “Fox was a bad puppy, but he took his punishment like a big boy. He can play with the others.”_

_Beside Walter’s leg, Fox shook with delight while he laid his head on his Master’s knee. The memory of his punishment gave him goose bumps._

_“Good. I’m glad to hear that all our puppies are up to a nice night of fun. Are they prepared like we agreed?”_

_Again the doms nodded._

_Aaron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Excellent.” He directed his next words to the subs. “Puppies, tonight you’re in for a treat. I bet you didn’t realize that my Spencer here isn’t a stud like you boys. No, my Spencer is a bitch in heat.”_

_Spencer hung his head at his Master’s words. He tried to make it seem like his trembling was from embarrassment or fear and not from the excitement and eagerness he was really feeling._

_The subs looked at Spencer with interest as it dawned on them why their Masters had kept them on edge the past twenty four hours. It was also why their eager cocks weren’t bound up in cock rings or other orgasm denial devices. Tony and Rodney both whimpered at the thought of slamming their pricks into their bitch._

_“In a few moments we’re all going to go into the backyard to let you puppies play. You’re allowed to fuck and come in your bitch in heat as often as you like.” Aaron glanced at Spencer. He could tell his puppy was anticipating this as much him._

_“Sounds like a plan,” John said. He petted his puppy Rodney on the head._

_“Well, I’m ready for a beer,” Jim replied. He rose to his feet, and he tugged on his puppy’s leash. “Let’s go, Blair.”_

_Blair quickly went over everything he knew about canine behavior towards in heat females. It wasn’t much, but he did know males tended to get overexcited around bitches in heat. He tugged at his leash as he lunged at Spencer._

_“Your pup’s certainly ready to get started,” Jethro chuckled. He put his hand through Tony’s collar for better control, just in case his pup became aggressive._

_Aaron waved the others towards the door leading to the very private backyard. “Go let your puppies off their leashes and grab a cold beer. I’ll bring my bitch out in a few minutes.”_

_Aaron waited until the doms and their puppies were outside before he turned to Spencer. “You sure you’re okay with this, sweetheart?” He squatted down to bring himself to his sub’s level. He dearly loved Spencer, and it seemed his boy’s deepest, darkest fantasy was to be treated like a bitch in heat. So, Aaron would do everything in his power to make it happen._

_Spencer looked at Aaron. His eyes were filled with lust and love. “Oh yes, Aaron. Thank you for fulfilling my wildest dream. You are everything I ever wanted in a partner.”_

_“I love you too, Spencer.” Aaron leaned, and he pulled his sub into a devotional kiss._

_Outside the doms let their puppies off their leashes. Tony, Blair, and Rodney immediately ran off to explore while Fox stayed close to Walter._

_John glanced over to where Tony and Rodney had put off exploring and were engaged in a game of tug-of-war. “Anyone want to make a bet on which pup gets the bitch first?” He winked at his fellow doms. They were spending the summer accomplishing their subs naughtiest fantasies. So, it wasn’t a big deal to play along with Aaron and Spencer._

_“It’ll be Tony or Rodney,” Jim replied. He handed a beer to each of the other men. “Blair’s not aggressive enough.”_

_Blair looked up from the plant he was sniffing when he heard his Master’s words. It was time to prove the big guy wrong. Blair knew he was more like his spirit animal than his Sentinel suspected._

_Walter nodded in agreement with Jim’s words. His hand was buried in Fox’s hair while he stroked the sub’s scalp. “Fox will fuck the bitch eventually, but he’d rather bury his tongue in a cum-filled hole.”_

_Jim laughed. “I look forward to seeing that.”_

_Aaron came through the patio door with Spencer on his heels. He unclipped the puppy’s leash. “Go play, my pretty little bitch.”_

_Spencer let out a small woof before tentatively stepping out on the lawn. He sniffed at the grass while he glanced around to see where the studs were located. Fox was still by the now sitting Masters. Rodney and Tony were across the yard playing with a rope._

_Where was Blair?_

_Spencer lifted his head to look around. Of all the studs, Blair was the wildest and least predictable, even if no one else saw it. Spencer let out a yip when a warm, wet tongue licked at his well-lubricated crack._

_Blair was behind Spencer._

_Spencer took off toward the Masters. He knew Aaron wanted a good view of Spencer’s first fuck as a bitch in heat. He was so glad he was able to share this with his Master. It had taken the two of them quite some time to find clean, safe, like-minded people to share their lives with. It helped that they were all in law enforcement in one way or another._

_Across the yard, Rodney and Tony dropped their piece of rope, and they took off towards Spencer in the hopes of intercepting him before Blair. However, they weren’t close enough to get to him before Blair caught up with the bitch._

_Blair knocked into Spencer. He latched onto the bitch’s scruff, and he mounted him before Rodney and Tony were even half way across the yard. His hard cock slipped through the lube into Spencer’s tight, silky passage. Blair slammed in and out of his bitch. It felt good to have something soft and pliant wrapped around his prick after the torturous pleasure his Master had made him endure leading up to the play date. Jim had kept him hard and wanting for hours._

_Blair wasn’t sure he was going to last very long. Between the moans falling from Spencer’s mouth and the heat around his dick, he was going to come far too soon._

_Spencer squealed when Blair’s hard dick battered his ass. His Master had lubed him and given him minimal stretching prior to their playmates’ arrivals. In fact, Aaron had made Spencer orgasm so many times in the past twenty four hours without actual penetration that his cock wouldn’t even harden. However, the growls that spilled from Blair’s mouth made it twitch. Spencer had the feeling he might just come like the bitch in heat his Master said he was._

_Jim rose to his feet. He put down his beer, and he squatted by Blair. He petted his puppy’s back. “Does your bitch feel good, chief? Aren’t you glad I held you back earlier when you begged like a whore?”_

_Blair growled in response. He slowed his pace from fast and furious to long and deep thrusts that nearly knocked Spencer over. He knew he’d found his bitch’s pleasure button when Spencer clawed at the ground and thrust back to meet him._

_“Gonna fill him up with your cum. What a good wolf you are, Blair.”_

_Spencer shuddered through a dry, erectionless orgasm. It made him feel more like a bitch than before. He could hear his stud’s Master talking to Blair. Spencer turned his head to look at his own Master. Aaron watched the spectacle with heated intensity._

_Jim leaned in close to Blair’s ear. “I can’t wait to see your spunk dripping out of your bitch’s hole.”_

_His Master’s words pushed Blair over the edge. With one last mighty thrust and loud growl, Blair emptied his balls into Spencer’s passage._

_Spencer fell forward into the grass with his ass in the air. When Blair released his hold on him, Spencer crawled towards his Master. However, he didn’t get far before another stud was pressed against his back. Strong teeth gripped his shoulder in the same place Blair had sunk his teeth into. Spencer was sure he’d have a bruise in that spot by the end of the night._

_“Your boy‘s a sneaky one, Jim,” Jethro commented when Jim returned to his chair with Blair in tow._

_“He is,” Jim agreed. “Guess he’s more wolf-like than he’s been letting on.” He picked up his beer, and he used it to point towards the stud now pounding at the bitch’s hole. “John’s Rodney has a bigger cock though.”_

_Rodney shuddered dramatically, but he fucked through his orgasm._

_Walter turned to John. “Did your pup just come?”_

_“Yeah, he did,” John said probably. “I’ve been training him to stay hard and spill multiple times.”_

_“Well, that’ll make Fox a happy pup,” Walter laughed. He tugged Fox’s ear. “Won’t it, boy?”_

_Fox yipped his agreement._

_“Tony’s getting impatient,” Jethro said. His puppy sat near Spencer and Rodney waiting his turn. Tony twitched, wanting nothing more than to knock Rodney away from the bitch and take his place._

_Aaron watched Spencer quake through two more dry orgasms while hanging on his stud’s cock. His sub was so beautiful taking everything the studs gave him. Aaron would have to reward his puppy later with a warm bath and a good rub down._

_Finally Rodney came a third and final time. The stud pulled out, his cock limp at last. He pranced over to John – proud of himself – while Spencer crawled the few remaining feet to Aaron._

_Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s knee. He gazed up into his Master’s face while his third stud took position. Tony’s long cock sank into Spencer’s come soaked ass with ease. Spencer whimpered as he rubbed his face on Aaron’s leg. His hole was already sensitive, and Tony hit all the right spots every time._

_Aaron spread his legs, and he allowed Spencer to nestle his face against his cock._

_“Your bitch looks thirsty, Aaron,” Jim commented. “Look how he’s mouthing your hard on.”_

_Aaron looked away from the two puppies fucking in front of him to where Jim and John had pulled down their sweats to let their puppies suckle at their cocks. It was such a hot sight to see that Aaron immediately agreed. He pushed Spencer away long enough to pull down his own shorts and free his dick._

_Spencer pushed against Aaron, ready to fill his mouth as full as his ass._

_“You thirsty, Spencer?” Aaron asked._

_Spencer yipped before he closed his mouth around Aaron’s hard on. Being fucked at both ends was one of his many, many guilty pleasures. He kept his movements as slow and sensual as he could with Tony hammering into his asshole._

_Tony grinned against Spencer’s shoulder when a squelching sound echoed through the yard. He loved that disgusting wet sex sound of a jizz filled hole. Tony slowed down because he wanted it to last. However a sideways glance at his Master derailed that notion. Tony thought Jethro was the most beautiful person on the planet. Without a cock ring, Tony could never hold back for his Master. He let out a grunt before he spilled deep within his bitch’s ass. Tony gave Spencer’s bruise a swift, loving lick before he pulled away._

_“Your bitch looks well fucked,” Walter said. He and Fox were now the only ones not engaged in a sexual act since Tony had immediately went to Jethro and started nuzzling against his owner’s covered dick._

_Aaron hissed as he sunk his hands into Spencer’s hair. “Tell me what it looks like.”_

_Walter laughed. He completely understood Aaron’s need to know what his bitch’s hole looked like. “Well, the bitch’s is fucked open, Aaron. Fox is going to have no problem sticking his tongue in there to lick up that delicious mixture of cum. He’s gonna eat that bitch out before he sticks his dick in.”_

_“Next time we need cameras set up,” John panted. “Rodney and I need souvenirs to take home.”_

_“That can be arranged,” Aaron shouted. His come flooded Spencer’s mouth._

_Walter encouraged Fox to approach Spencer. When the stud buried his face in the bitch’s crack, Spencer groaned._

_Spencer laid his cheek on Aaron’s spent prick. If anything so far would give him an erection, it would be Fox’s wet tongue and soft lips sucking the juices from his opening. Spencer couldn’t suppress the moans that fell from his mouth or the shudders that the stud caused to wrack his body._

_“I think the bitch finally got hard,” John chortled. “Go, Fox.”_

_Fox licked and sucked until he couldn’t taste the other stud’s jizz anymore. Then, he rose to knees to slide his aching cock into his bitch. He let out a whine and came without another thrust. Fox slumped over Spencer’s back. His cheek colored with embarrassment._

_“That was fast,” Aaron commented._

_Walter shrugged. “Well, I’d already denied Fox any orgasms for three days when you called about this play date.”_

_“Bad day at work?” Jethro asked. He knew what that was like. There were days where Tony deserved much more than a slap on the head._

_“Ran off and almost got himself killed, like he wasn’t precious and important.” Walter glared at Fox._

_Aaron nodded. “Heard about that, even up in the BAU. You have your hands full, Walter.”_

_“Yeah, sometimes they forget that,” John said. “They forget if they die, we might as well be dead too.”_

_The Masters gathered their puppies close for a few minutes before sending them off to play. The studs went off to lick each other clean while Spencer stuck close to Aaron until he felt more active. The bitch in heat was fucked many more times that evening. Rodney pinned Spencer only once, but the stud came four times during the one bout of sex. Tony and Fox each fucked the bitch three more times. Each time Fox caught Spencer he thrust his face into the bitch’s crack to lick him clean. Blair mounted the bitch four times in magnificent show of alpha dominance._

_Later, while the Masters cleaned up their puppies, Blair leaned against Jim’s shoulder. He whispered, “I want to be the bitch in heat next time.”_

Buffy let out a cleansing breath. It probably wasn’t the best written story she’d ever seen, but she loved it anyway. She wanted to watch her boys pretend to be puppies with one as a bitch in heat. They wore collars and crawled around naked for her anyway. Why not up the ante just a bit?

Just as Buffy switched off her computer the front door opened. She turned around in her chair to greet her mates with a happy grin. She mentally rubbed her hands together while she opened her mouth to outline her plan.

The End


End file.
